Pink Over Blue
by Ruka9
Summary: After being in a relationship with Axel for a month, Demyx is starting to have suspicion that he may not love him as much as he leads on. When he starts hanging out with someone else, Demyx can only be sure of his suspicion. Oneshot.


AN: This fanfic does not affect my other fanfics. Axel and Demyx's relationship is not affected. Also, this fanfic is the sequel to my other one, "I Love You More Than I Should", so make sure to read that one to better understand this one. Written in Demyx's P.O.V.

* * *

><p>'<em>One month. It's been one month since I confessed my love for Axel, and he told me he loved me as well. It was what I had wanted for such a long time, and I still can't believe that it had happened. But, even though we're supposed to be together, we haven't spent much time together. I don't know why. We haven't been assigned any heavy missions, and there haven't been any meetings either. No, I lied. I do know why we haven't spent any time together. He doesn't love me as much as he leads on.'<em>

I put down my blue pen, and closed the composition book I had written in. I took to writing in this book since we became a couple. It's filled with nonsense things I feel about Axel; nonsense because they make me feel embarrassed. But I shouldn't be worrying about that now, I have something worse to worry about.

A knock on my door caught my attention. I quickly hid my book under my pillow, and turned towards my door.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"Who else would it be?" the lulling voice I adore so much replied.

My door opened, and in stepped the Nobody that makes my face turn an embarrassing red.

"How's it going?" he asked me.

"A…Axel."

I tried to get off me bed but, I'm not sure how, but my foot got caught in the bed sheets, and I crashed onto my blue tile floor.

"Ow…" I groaned.

"Are you okay?" Axel asked.

"Not really." I answered.

My body was in the most uncomfortable position as my abdomen was laying on the floor, and my legs were leaning against my bed. Axel chuckled, and walked over to me.

"Hang on, I'll get you out of this."

He crouched down next to me, untangled my foot from the sheets, and pushed my legs off my bed.

"Thanks." I said when I felt the relief of a straight body. Slender fingers ran through my hair, causing me to flinch.

"Can you try not to hurt yourself?" he asked.

"S…sorry." I said. "But, I wasn't this clumsy before."

"I see."

He lowered his head to the same level as mine, his sweet breath brushing my lips.

"I know this sounds cliché," he continued. "but does that mean that you've fallen for me?" He chuckled lightly, and softly kissed my lips..

"I…y…well…um…uh." A sentence, a word, I couldn't form either.

"I'll take that as a yes." he said.

He got up, and offered me a hand. I took it, and he swiftly pulled me to my feet. I almost tripped again, but his strong arms caught me. My body was pressed against his as gave me a comforting hug.

"You're so adorable." he told me.

I tried to hide my face as it grew red; he really knew what to say to make me feel like this.

"Don't hide it, I like seeing you flustered." He rested his chin on my head, and breathed in my scent.

"A…Axel?" I asked.

"Hmm?" he said.

"Are you, doing anything today?"

He got me into this mood, so he owed me. He sighed, and pushed away from me. I looked at him, slightly hurt by his movement.

"Unfortunately, I do have something to do today." he said.

"Oh." My gaze lowered to the floor, and my mouth turned into a small pout.

"I sorry. I don't like seeing you sad." he said. He stroked my cheek, and I leaned into his hand.

"It's okay." I reassured him. "It's a mission, you have to do it."

"Heh. Thanks Demyx, you're the best." He laid a quick peck on my forehead, and left my room.

I stood staring after him before sighing, and plopping down on my bed. I looked down at the sitar that hung around my neck, and played with its chain. He had given this to me as a sign of his love, but what have I given him? Nothing. Nothing, but my innocence. My spine tingled as vivid images from that night flowed into my mind. I feel wrong saying it, but I'm craving that type of attention again.

But what can I do for him? I don't think clinging to him constantly is enough, nor my new accident prone lifestyle. If I can't make myself more interesting, he may stop loving me, and leave me. My lower lip trembled as my imagination decided to be mean to me, and invent different ways of Axel dumping me.

"Hey Demyx." Axel was back. "I know my day is booked, but my night is free." he said suggestively. I blushed deeply.

"Um…okay." I said. Axel grinned, pleased.

"I'll see you when I get back then. Don't kill yourself now."

"I'm not that accident prone." I defended.

"Sure." Axel chuckled. "Later."

Then he left for his mission. He's to overprotective of me, but I still love him.

Tonight was my big chance to make Axel love me more. Last time, it just happened, but now I knew it was going to occur. I got off my bed, and walked into our shared bathroom. A shower would be nice. A little sitar practice, maybe a nap. I need to keep myself refreshed.

* * *

><p>It feels kind of stuffy, maybe a bit too warm, but I also, kind of like it. As I slowly slipped into consciousness, the warmth I felt grew more intense. I snuggled into the warmth, finding it soothing.<p>

"Finally you're awake." a lulling voice whispered into my ear.

"Eh?" My eyes wearily opened, but my vision was red.

"You weren't supposed to fall asleep yet." the same voice said.

"Axel?" That was when I became aware of the long arms that were wrapped around me, and the red shirt my face was pressed against. "When did you get here?" We were in my bed, huddled together under the covers.

"I came home last night, and found you asleep." Axel answered. "I tried to wake you up, but you didn't respond."

"Oh." Stupid. Why did I fall asleep? When did I fall asleep. "I'm sorry."

"You should be, you ruined my night." he said.

"I…I'm sorry." I repeated. I sat up, his arms falling off me, and turned my back to him.

"Hey, I was kidding." Axel said.

I didn't respond, but brought my knees close to my chest, and wound my arms around them.

"Demyx." he sighed.

The springs creaked as he sat up, and moved behind me.

"Demyx." he repeated. He hung his arms over my shoulders, and rested his head on top of mine. "I didn't mean to insult you, I just wasn't expecting to find you asleep."

"I don't know what happened." I told him. "I was just going to take a nap, not knock out." I lowered my chin to my knees, and sighed. "I messed up."

"No you didn't, things happen." Axel comforted. "Besides, it doesn't have to be at night. All we need is a bed, some alone time, and…" His arms crossed in front of me, and pulled me back.

"Wah!" I yelped in surprise when I was suddenly pulled back.

My body was positioned in between his; my back onto his stomach and our knees bent.

"a little surprise." he finished.

His gentle hands rubbed up my arms, across my chest, and stopped at my cloak zipper. I turned my head against his chest as a steady hand unzipped my cloak, and the other caressed my neck. My breathing became ragged, and my face grew warm. How long I have been waiting for this, now I was finally going to receive the attention I craved.

"Oh man I forgot!" Axel suddenly said. His hands stopped, much to my displeasure.

"Axel?" I asked.

"I knew I was forgetting something." Axel said, ignoring my question. He pushed me off him, and slid off my bed.

"Axel?" I asked again while he scurried around my room, pulling up his boots and throwing on his cloak. "Axel!" I shouted. Stop ignoring me.

"Sorry Demyx, I forgot I had something planned today." Axel finally answered while he zipped his cloak up.

"You do?" I asked in disbelief. What could he possibly have planned?

"Damn it. I had better not get yelled at for being late." Axel mumbled to himself as he smoothed out his spikes.

"Yelled for what?" What had him all fussy?

"Marluxia and I were supposed to meet up I gotta go I'll see you later k bye!" Axel said in one breath, and slammed the door close behind him.

All was silent in the room, except for the allegro roaring in my head. Axel, was supposed to meet up with…Marluxia? What!

I leapt off my bed and rushed out my room, zipping up my cloak as I did so. I only made it a couple feet from my room, when a rough hand grabbed my arm, and yanked me to a stop.

"Nine, where are you going?" an obscene voice asked me.

Of all the people to get caught by. I hesitantly glanced behind me at the yellow eyes, framed with light blue hair, glaring viciously at me.

"S…Saix." I nervously said.

"Where are you going?" Saix asked again. "You have a mission."

"B-but I have to see-"

"You can see later, do your mission first."

He pulled me back, and flung me down the hall. I slammed against a wall, and groaned at the pain that shot up my arm.

"Now Nine!" Saix shouted.

I turned to say something to him, but stepped down at the sight of his glare. I stepped back cautiously, before sprinting away from him. I would have really loved to figure out where Axel had gone, but I'm more afraid of Saix at the moment. I'll find out after my mission.

* * *

><p>My hair was dripping wet, my hips were sore, and I was worn out. My mission was to dispatch an Emerald Serenade in Atlantica, and I hated it. I didn't mind that the mission was in Atlantica, I love it there, but that stupid Heartless wouldn't stop moving!<p>

I trudged to my room, desperate for some sleep. I was about to push open my door, when a symphony of laughter caught my attention. It was coming from next door; from Axel's room. That's weird. I walked up to his door, and pressed an ear against it. I could make out his monotone chuckle, but I could also make out a higher pitch laugh. Curious, I knocked on his door, but got no response. I knocked again, but still got no response. Guess he's to preoccupied to hear the knock. I wonder if I can get in the side way? Going back to my original plan, I trudged into my room, but headed to our shared bathroom instead of my bed. Lucky he hadn't locked the door yet.

"Axel." I whined as I pushed open his door.

"Oh, hey Demyx."

"Marluxia?" I questioned.

This was an odd scene. Axel was sitting with his feet against the wall on his bed, and Marluxia was sitting in Axel's desk chair with his feet propped up on the desk. What was he-oh yeah. Axel left me earlier to go meet up with Marluxia. My eyebrows furrowed at that remembrance.

"Demyx? Why do you look so tired?" Axel asked.

"Huh…? Oh, Saix sent me out on a mission after an Emerald Serenade." I answered.

"Those things are the worst." Marluxia stated.

"Seriously. Just like that Bulky Vender. Remember?" Axel asked Marluxia.

"We got an Aerial Tech out of it."

"Bulky Vender?" I asked.

"We ran into it during our mission yesterday." Marluxia informed me.

"Your mission was with Marluxia?" I asked. Axel didn't tell me it was a partner mission.

"It was too simple to waste two Nobodies on." Axel said.

"But it gave us plenty of free time afterwards." Marluxia said.

"You were right about that restaurant in Twilight Town, they had the best steaks."

"I preferred the salads."

"The waiter thinking you were a girl was the best part."

"No! the waiter trying to flirt with you and bringing you a rare steak was better."

"I was able to heat it to my liking."

"Guys." I said, trying to get their attention. They had started to talk back and forth, completely forgetting I was there.

"You're still here Demyx? I thought you went to bed?" Axel said.

"Um, no. I wanted to know what you did today." I told him. If what they were saying had happened, what could have happened today?

"Nothing special." Axel said.

"Just making humans believe you were a fire god." Marluxia added.

"It's not my fault humans are so gullible." Axel defended.

"Making a giant fire wall only adds to your deceiving act."

"Whatever. Hey, what time is it?"

"Um…" Marluxia reached for the red digital clock on Axel's desk. "It's ten to six."

"We should get going, we don't want to be late." Axel said, and slid off his bed.

"Like you were this morning?" Marluxia said as he stood up.

"It wasn't my fault." Axel defended.

"Sure."

"Where are you guys going?" I asked. He was leaving again?

"Just out. You think people are going to stare at us again?" Axel said.

"With your hair, yes." Marluxia answered.

"What about your's Pinky?"

"I see nothing wrong with it."

"Then there's nothing wrong with mine."

"Axel?"

"I'll see you later Demyx. Get some sleep now k bye." Axel said over his shoulder, and shut the door behind him, just like in the morning, but now, he wasn't alone.

He had just barely acknowledged me, and then went out somewhere with Marluxia. Shouldn't we be going out together? Axel…?

* * *

><p>"I told you people would stare at us!"<p>

"They only started to stare at us when you walked in laughing hysterically."

"Did you see the cashier's head? A buzz cut is not the look for him."

"It was a movie theater, not a five star restaurant."

"But still!" Axel said, and started to laugh, Marluxia joining in.

I overheard their entire conversation from across the dinner table. I was staring at them intently, especially at Marluxia, who had taken my seat next to Axel. Obviously, they were talking about their night last night, and were making quite a dramatic scene of it.

The worst part, was that Axel was ignoring me. He didn't wait for me outside my room like he usually does, and when I called out to him, he kept talking to Marluxia like I had never shouted. He did nothing when Marluxia took my seat, he didn't even notice I was there. And when I tried to start a conversation with him, he gave me the cold shoulder. He's paying more attention to Marluxia than his own boyfriend. What's happening?

I sighed, and shoved my plate of scrambled eggs and toast away. Their laughter was making me sick. He's never laughed like that around me; his bland chuckle was all I ever received. They stood up from the table, and walked out of the dinning hall, still laughing uncontrollably. Great. I wonder where they're going now. Like he'd tell me.

* * *

><p><em>One week later<em>

One. Week. One hell of a week of being treated like a nobody. And by nobody, I mean not being acknowledged of my existence! Everyday I would wait for him, and every single time he would blow me off to hang out with that flamboyant creep. At first I thought, okay, maybe it's just a phase, he'll get over it. He just wants to hang out with someone different for a while. Wrong. I've become a Nothing to him. He hasn't spoken to me, not even touched me. I haven't been able to glomp him either. He's gone.

Here was the same breakfast scene from a week ago, when my nightmare started. They were laughing their heads off about whatever stupid thing they had done together, and I was silently glaring at them. I had given up trying to drown out their laughter; it wouldn't block their amused expressions. I shoved away my plate of food again. Nothing tasted right to me.

Axel took a bite from his toast, the crumbs clinging to his face… like I used to. Marluxia noticed, and reached over to brush the crumbs off. Hell no!

"Stop it!" I shouted as I slammed my hands down on the table and stood up.

Everybody stopped their babbling, and stared at me. Axel was looking at me, very confused, like he just realized I was there. So now he's paying attention to me! Maybe now he'll listen!

"You're such a jerk!" I continued. "What am I to you! Am I something that matters, or am I something you felt you had to dominate! Did you just use me as some sort of release! As something to use when you need! Were you being honest about your feelings, or are you really that messed up a Nobody that enjoys to see me suffer! If I had known you were going to replace me, I would have never bothered worrying about my feelings for you! I should have never loved you!"

My arms were shaking, and I felt like I was about to break down. I ran out of there and into a dark portal I had summoned. I needed to get away from here. I needed to get away from… him.

* * *

><p>I think it might have been at least one in the morning when I finally came back. After my outburst, I ended up going to Atlantica; the only place I can cry without it being seen. I was aiming to teleport into my room, but I was so disoriented, my dark portal ended up opening in the Grey Room. Like I care anymore.<p>

I collapsed onto one of the couches, and cupped my hands around my face. How was I ever going to face him again? I flat out told him I shouldn't have loved him. Idiot! Now he has a perfect excuse to leave me.

"Finally you return Nine." a crude voice said behind me.

Great, just what I needed. A stupid X-face to lighten the mood.

"Leave me alone." I curtly said.

"You were very idiotic this morning." Saix continued.

"Like I care." I said.

"Watch your tone Nine."

"I don't give a damn." I snapped.

His large hand slapped down on my shoulder.

"You dare speak like that to your superior?" he asked.

"You're not the Superior, Xemnas is. You're nothing but his mutt." I lashed.

His grip on my shoulder tightened. I knew he wanted to hit me, maybe that's what I wanted too.

"Your attitude is not amusing." Saix said. "But I like it." he whispered into my ear.

His hand glided down my back, and my head snapped up in surprise.

"S…Saix?" I nervously asked.

"He hasn't been treating you right, has he?" he asked.

His hand climbed up my back as he sat down next to me.

"S…Saix?" I asked again.

"Maybe you need someone, better."

His fingers touched my face lightly, and I jumped up from my seat.

"I…I have to go." I quickly said. What's going on here? I was about to leave, but Saix grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down. "Ah!" I yelled in surprise. I fell into his lap, and his arms crossed over me before I could react. "S…Saix, what are you doing?" I asked, and tried to pry his arms off me.

"Your aura of innocence is fading, I can sense it, but it's still not completely gone. Perhaps you need some, assistance." he breathed into my ear, and bit my earlobe.

My eyes bugged out, and I opened my mouth to cry for help, but he clamped a hand over my mouth.

"Easy Nine, you almost ruined it." Saix said as his other hand curved around my left hip. I struggled against his hold, desperate to pry his hands off me, but his grip was to strong. "Exited aren't we." he teased. I tried to scream, but it was muffled behind his gloved hand. "How amusing." he chuckled.

He pulled my head to the left, forcing me to stretch out my neck. My body started to shake as he traced the length of my neck, with his tongue.

"You're desperate for attention, that's why you snapped at him this morning. Eight hasn't been satisfying you."

His teeth grazed my neck, and I became more frantic to get his arms off me.

"Maybe you need someone else, a better Nobody, to satisfy your needs." Saix growled, and bit into my neck where my vein used to pulsate.

I shrieked in pain behind his hand as his dagger like incisors dug into my neck. He pulled my body closer to his, and dug deeper into my neck. His hand wandered from my hip, to the inner side of my thighs. I snapped my legs together, but he merely returned his hand to my hip. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally released my neck.

"My, your neck is very sensitive." Saix said.

A warm liquid trickled down my neck, and the strong aroma of iron burned my nose. I was bleeding.

"Curious how we have no heart, yet we still bleed." Saix said, and lapped leisurely at my wound like a parched dog.

I fought back the urge to moan, and gripped his arms. He noticed my reaction, chuckled darkly, and bit into my wound again. Another moan tried to escape, but I held it back. I had to get out of here, out of his hold, out of his bite. He started to suck on my neck, and I knew I had to react…now.

I opened my mouth as if I was going to scream, but instead, I barred my teeth, and bit the palm of his hand. The patch of skin I caught was small, but it was still enough to cause Saix to jerk his hand back in pain. I shoved his arm off me, leapt from his lap, and was about to sprint out of there. But Saix grabbed my left arm, and slammed me stomach down onto the couch. I pushed myself up, but he slapped my hands out from under me. Before I could try to move again, Saix slammed his hands down on top of mine.

"That was a very rude move Nine." Saix said. "I'm only trying to satisfy you."

He saddled his legs over my hips, and settled his body over mine. I found the sudden weight on my lower back very dangerous.

"Please… stop it." I begged. "Please… get off me."

"The pink on your face says otherwise." Saix said, and bucked his hips. That time, I couldn't hold back the moan that escaped my mouth. "Satisfying isn't it?" he said, and bucked his hips again. My body lurched, and my fingers dug into the couch. "Now imagine it, without your attire."

He held my hands down with his arm, and his other hand snuck under my cloak, like a child cautiously reaching for the cookie jar. I dropped my head onto the couch, and dug my fingers deeper into it; having given up the struggle, and just waiting for it to happen.

"Get off him!" an outraged voice shouted.

Saix's hand stopped halfway up my thing, and his body shifted slightly to the right.

"If it isn't the forgetful lover." Saix said.

"Axel?" I whispered, and lifted my head. But it was slammed back down by the hand that used to be up my cloak.

"Get off him!" Axel repeated with more venom in his tone.

"Why? I am only trying to fulfill his desire." Saix said.

"He doesn't desire you!"

"I know, he wants you, but you don't want him. It's a real pity how you are able to ignore someone who has bothered to pretend to have any type of feelings towards you. But then again, you are a heartless creature, just like the rest of us. You only used him for release, he means nothing to you." Saix concluded.

The weight on my back suddenly disappeared, and a large thud sounded next to me. I lifted my head, and looked to my right. Saix was pinned down to the ground, looking up with a mocking, bloody smile at Axel's furious scowl.

"Don't you dare tell me I have no feelings for him! I've never used him!" Axel said.

"Then why have you been ignoring him?" Saix calmly asked.

"It doesn't matter to you! He's mine!"

"Treating him like an object? That's even worse than ignoring him."

"I've never treated him like an object! He means more to me!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes!"

"Then instead of trying to convince me, try telling it to him." Saix nodded his head towards me. "Otherwise, next time, I will have my way. His sweet blood won't be the only thing I'll taste." Saix chuckled darkly, and a dark portal opened around him, consuming him into the darkness.

Axel stared at the white tile floor where Saix had once been, before his expression softened, and he looked worriedly at me.

"Demyx." he said, and walked on his knees to me. "Demyx…are you okay?"

I looked at him, taking in the face I haven't been able to look closely at in a week. It pained me to see that his bright emerald eyes, were now darkened with sorrow.

"A…Axel." was all I could force out.

"Demyx, what did he do to you?" he asked as he looked over my bleeding neck.

I shook my head, unable to answer him. Axel sighed, and stood up.

"I need to treat your wound. Come on."

He held his hand out, but my body had gone numb, and I couldn't lift my hand to take his. Axel's expression became more worried, but he didn't question my lack of movement. He helped me roll onto my back, and lifted me into his arms bridal style. His much missed arms wrapped protectively around me, and he carried me out of the room. I nuzzled my face into his chest, and the tears I had been holding back during the whole ordeal, flowed out of my eyes.

* * *

><p>"Demyx, why did you yell at me during breakfast?" Axel asked as he dabbed a rubbing alcohol soaked cotton ball onto my bite wound.<p>

He had taken me to his room, and had me sitting on his bed as he tended to my wound.

I looked away from him, not being able to look him in the eyes.

"Demyx, if you don't tell me what's wrong, I won't be able to help you."

He dried my wound with a clean white cloth.

"Why are you ignoring me?" I blandly said. No point in trying to avoid it, now that he knows something's up.

"I haven't been ignoring you." Axel defended.

"Yes you have." I said. "You've been hanging out with Marluxia more than me."

"Only like a day or two."

"One week. One week of forgetting me every morning. One week of giving him my seat. One week of abandoning me to go hang out with someone else. One week of leaving me out of your life. One week of forgetting I existed! Ring a bell!" I shouted.

Has he seriously not noticed how much time had passed?

"One week? It's been a week?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." I huffed. "And every time I would try to talk to you, you would continue talking as if I never spoke. Same for when we were in the same room. You never acknowledged I was there!"

I clenched my hands into fists as my arms began to shake. I seriously wasn't in the mood to start crying again. More out of rage than sorrow.

"You left me out of your life." I repeated. "Why?" I had to know his true feelings for me.

"I don't know Demyx." Axel answered as he shook his head. "I seriously didn't even realize I was ignoring you."

"How could you not notice the lack of someone clinging to you?"

"I don't know Demyx, I honestly don't know. I was, too distracted with Marluxia, that I completely forgot about you until you shouted at breakfast."

"Nice to know where I stand in your life." I said, and turned my back to him.

"Demyx, I'm sorry."

"Like sorry is going to make me forget the week of unawareness."

"Demyx."

"I'm out of here."

I got up from his bed, unable to be in the same room with him much longer.

"Demyx wait."

Axel grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down. My body went stiff, and I shut my eyes.

"Demyx, I'm not going to do anything to you, I just want to talk." Axel reassured, and let go of my wrist.

Of course he'd know I'd be a little apprehensive after what happened. I nodded, showing him that I was listening.

"Demyx," he started. "I am not going to try and find an excuse for what I've done. I admit that I've been ignoring you, and have blown you off to hang out with Marluxia." He paused so I could give my response, but I gave him none. "But that doesn't mean that I don't love you. If I didn't love you, I wouldn't have given you this." He gestured to the sitar that hung around my neck.

"Is this a sign of love, or a sign of dominance?" I asked him.

"Don't listen to what Saix said, I have never, or ever will, treat you like an object. I love you too much to hurt you."

He ran his fingers through my hair, a gesture I had given up on ever receiving again.

"You mean the world to me Demyx, that's why I tackled Saix when he wouldn't get off you. It made me feel so furious to see what he was about to do to you. How he was about to hurt you. I knew that was a stupid move, I knew he could've striked back, but I didn't care. I would use my body to protect you from anything."

"You would?" I asked.

"I don't see why I wouldn't. Your life is more important than mine."

"Don't say that!" I quickly said. "You're worth more to the Organization than me."

"I don't care what I'm worth to the Organization, I care more about what you mean to me…which is more than my second chance at life.

He kissed me softly on my forehead, bringing back the color into my cheeks.

"To be honest, I think Marluxia knew that I was ignoring you. Whenever we headed out, he would always find a path that had something that reminded me of you. Like an ocean, a music store, a candy shop…where I had your sitar made. I thought it was just a coincidence. I was to dense to figure it out. Stupid, aren't I?" He chuckled.

"Axel?" I quietly said.

"Yes?"

"Hug me?"

Axel chuckled gently.

"Whenever you want." he said.

He curled his arms around me, and brought me close to his body. His radiant heat, his soothing warmth, his soft body, and his enticing scent, how much I've missed it. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and cuddled closer to his thin frame.

"Axel." I said again.

"Yes?" Axel said.

"You know…you're the first person I've…ever been able to say…'I love you' to, even as a Human."

"Heh. You're the first person I've said 'I love you' to, and meant it sincerely. Remember, no matter what, I'll always love you. Always." He kissed my forehead once again.

"I love you Axel."

"I love you too Demyx…so much.

* * *

><p>AN: When the one you love starts ignoring you, when they start hanging out with someone else, when they have more fun with someone else, when you start being left out of their life, when they start having conversations with someone else so distant that you can't add any comment, and when they give the attention you despratly want to someone other than you, but are afraid to say anything about it, you can only wonder, if they really love you as much as they say they do. All you can really do is express what you feel in a different way, hope they see it, and realize how they are unintentionally hurting you. If they can't see it, then maybe you have given your heart to the wrong person.<p> 


End file.
